The Reversed Death Note
by itsonlyviolet
Summary: This story is mainly about, the hit series "Death Note" reversed in some ways. This story has twists and turns in every corner, it may seem like the original Death Note, but this time. Light Yagami is a woman, known as Raven.


Raven stared at the strange notebook, laid upon the desk, and her eyes watering from the lack of blinking.

"What the hell is this thing?" She dumbfounded leaned back in her desk chair, releasing a slightly stressed sigh and trying to rub her forehead in a soothing manner, to rid of her soon forming headache. To put things short, Raven was star student in her home Japan, she always had straight A's and was the top student in all her schools, and mere stupid like there irritated her.

At the age of 17, she was already taking college courses while at the same time, talking cram school. She really didn't mind as much, however she did enjoy the massive attention from her classmates.

This, was the first for Raven. She had never seen a notebook like this before in all her life. Not like everyday someone would put such an elaborate notebook on the school court yard where she had just taken in from not so long ago. She had no idea what pressured her into actually taking it, for mentally she fought with herself for deciding whether or not she would take it, wondering if there were some idiot bozos watching from somewhere, waiting if someone would find this stupid book. However, she couldn't help but notice it fall while sitting down in her usual everyday spot, next to a window in her Language class.

"Some prank." She scoffed to herself. She knew when a prank was funny, but this was going too far.

She flipped open the notebook and saw odd letters written in it, she could read them but, it just seem odd to her.

"Rule number one, the human's name that is written in this note, shall die." She spoke aloud the rule, not caring if someone hear, it wouldn't be a big deal. "What kind of person would make such a details notebook about death?" She whispered harshly in disgust, flipping through eerie black pages. "If the person's death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." She crossed her left leg over her right one and inhaled deeply. She closed the notebook and turned on her tv.

_Sounds stupid to me..._

"We are now live in the To-Oh region, where a man name Kurou Otoharada, is holding a day-care hostage. We'll stay here for the time being." An old looking man nervously shouted to the camera for the views to hear over the tumultuous crowd.

Raven suspenseful, glances back at the notebook, thoughts of different outcomes racing through her active, witty mind, and picked it up with her skinny, pale fingers.

"So...let's see if this 'prank' is for real...which I highly doubt." She refrained from stopping herself, and from thinking how only an idiot would try this, but...She opened the book once more and read over the second rule.

_The user of the note must have the victim's face and name in mind while writing his/her name. So, that people sharing the same name won't be affected.._

Raven looked back at the tv screen and stared at the picture of the man. She grabbed a pen and wrote his name down on the first line of the blank page with her not-so-bad handwriting and read the third rule.

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.._

Raven looked at her watch on her left wrist and waited 40 seconds, having a dull expression.

_Ptf...knew it was a fake._

Raven rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed the remote, hovering her finger over the red button to turn off the tv.

"W-Wait! We just got word that the hostages have escaped! The police are now moving in!" The man yelled at the camera, literally jumping around in excitement, or was it that the crowd was pushing him around, either way...

Raven stared in shock, her eyes widened and her heart pounding against her chest, making the small forming headache she had grow larger.

"W-What?..." She swallowed hard, her hands trembling.

_Coincidence! It must be a coincidence! There is no way this could actually kill someone! _

Raven shook her head and turned off the tv, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.  
"I-I'm going to be late for cram school...I better go." She told herself, trying not to focus on the notebook. She was hesitant, not knowing if her mother would come in and see the notebook and pester about it later on, she quickly shoved it in her bag and raced down the stairs.

At cram school, she didn't have to wear a uniform, it was casual attire.

She sat down in the back and sighed, knowing she probably already knew everything that the teacher was lecturing about, but stayed anyways.

_Did that notebook really work? Did I really kill someone? Does that make me...a murderer? No! I can't be, it was just a coincidence. There is no such thing as a notebook that can kill someone just by writing down their names._

Raven was arguing with herself, not knowing what to do. Once class was over, she didn't move but just sat there until everyone left. She hated crowded places.

_Okay, let's say that the notebook really did work, how would it be of use to me?_

Just then, a boy walked over another boy next to Raven.

"Hey! Remember those 20 bucks you owe me?" asked the cocky kid.

"What? I owe you nothing." A boy with glasses and a weird looking face answered, she couldn't help but hear about.

* * *

**I really think this is gonna be a good story, in my opinion.  
The only person here that is switched is Light. (Raven)  
Thank you, Ghiselle for editing this. :3  
Review, Review! Please~  
The next chapter will be uploaded soon.  
Thank you very much.**

-Violet


End file.
